Never Stopped Loving You
by LastRedAppleStanding
Summary: Sequel ONE SHOT to 'Ha! Good One' Emmett decides that he wants to show Rosalie what he really thinks of her in a more romantic way than before. Very short chapter. Really sorry x


**Hi. This is the sequel to 'Ha! Good One'. Now, it's only another one shot so I hope you enjoy.**

**P.s This is a really fluffy chapter and I am absolutely rubbish with it so bear with me. Thanks. X**

**Songs: Skillet- Whispers in the Dark & Hollywood Undead - Everywhere I Go****.**

Emmett Pov.

Ever since I told Rose how much she meant to me, she has been in much higher spirits. She smiles every were she goes now and that makes me ecstatic. I can't believe that I had never told her those things before. I had definitely thought of it enough times. God, she is so beautiful. I want to be able to make her feel special, I wanted her to always be like this and I wanted to somehow tell her how much that I love her in a totally unique way. Not that dressing up like a policeman was not unique enough. I laughed at the flashback.

_Flashback._

_Rosalie attacked me as soon as I slammed our bedroom door and I growled against her lips. She giggled and abruptly stopped while skipping over to the wardrobe. I was left standing there dazed while she started ripping clothes from the back of it. I growled again in a longing and lustful state._

_She froze and turned to me with an innocent expression on her face._

"_Something wrong, baby?" she smirked at me._

_I bit my lip and appeared behind her while stroking her hips. She moaned but pushed me back. I groaned._

"_Rose. What the hell? This is so not the time to be looking through your stupid wardrobe." She shot me a fierce look and I retaliated. "I mean, it's not stupid. You have amazing style babe." She smiled. "It's just that…. I had something else on my mind right now."_

"_So I realised." She smirked at me again and started pulling her clothes out again. I sighed._

"_Don't worry Emmy babe. We will get to that later. First I want you to do something for me first."_

_My ears pricked in interest. "Go on." I urged. The faster I do this the faster I get to rip her clothes off._

_She smiled again and walked over to the bed. I sat next to her and she suddenly pulled me to her. Next thing you know, she's straddling me and whispering in my ear while rocking back on forth on my length. I hissed._

"_Remember when you said you would dress up as a police officer for me?" I nodded; still transfixed with the way she was stroking my thighs. "Well now's the time." She jumped off of me and pulled the last piece of clothing from the wardrobe. It was a plastic material and it looked tiny. It came with a hat and tie with a whip. A whip. Oh my god. I didn't care if I would look like a douche. I grabbed the clothing and stripped right in front of her. I was just pulling the uniform up my legs when I chanced a look at Rosalie. She was standing there, he eyes glazed over with lust. I smirked at her and pulled it all the way up. Next was the tie. I couldn't get it right and Rose finally snapped out of her daze and helped me fix it. I looked at her lovingly the whole time and she had a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. She then handed me the hat and whip. She stood back and took a look at me….and burst out laughing. I smirked at her and swung the whip round and round while tipping my hat and stamping my foot. She laughed even more and fell the floor clutching her sides._

_I went over to her and joined her on the floor. She pulled me to her kissed me lovingly and passionately. I never wanted to stop. _

_The clothes were quickly disposed of again._

_End of Flashback_

Suddenly an amazing plan struck into my mind and I ran off to tell Alice. Before I could even say anything she started screaming and pounced on me. This is going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosey walked through the door from a small hunting trip and fell onto the sofa content.

"Hey Rose." She looked over and me and smiled. "Hey Emmy."

I walked over to her and placed her head on my lap. "What's the matter baby?" she questioned with curiosity burning her tone. "Let's go to the theatre. Now?" She started at me obviously shocked but nodded anyway. "Erm…Ok. Let me get my handbag."

She never asked what we were going to see and we walked hand-in-hand to the ticket receptionist. I had bought the tickets in advance so I just handed them to him and he wished us a nice time. Rose was starting to look desperate now and pleaded me with her eyes to tell her. I just needed to put her through a little bit more torture. I shook my head and she sighed but relaxed when she saw that I was leading her to a box all to us. She sat down next to be and started I started rubbing her hand.

Suddenly the lights went dim and the curtains opened. Rosalie gasped when she realised what we were doing.

"Swan Lake Ballet? Oh my god Emmett." Tears started to form in her eyes but wouldn't fall. When we first met forty years ago she told me that she used to dance ballet as a little girl and she had always loved it. I took her to see The Swan Lake and proposed to her a few years later.

She suddenly kissed me passionately then watched the show. We were both enraptured after the first few minutes when the lights came up after half an hour signalling a break I spoke to her.

"Rosey."

She looked at me full on and the most breathtaking smile broke out on her face. My breathing caught and I pulled her onto my lap. "Baby, you know I have always loved you don't you? Ever since the first time I ever caught my eyes on you after I awoke my new life I was totally paralyzed with admiration. And guess what, you still don't fail to amaze me every time you walk into the room. You are my rock Rosey and I will never, ever stop loving you."

Throughout my whole speech I was staring directly into her eyes as she was me and he eyes filled up with tears again. God she was so beautiful. She kissed me full of her UN shown emotions and dragged me to the back of the box were no body could see us.

She pushed me onto the back row of seats and asked for entrance. I quickly agreed and you could literally feel the love emitted from our souls. I would never let her go. Ever.

She broke free and mumbled against my lips.

"I think this is the most romantic thing you have ever done for me." She wept happy tears while I held her against my body.

There was no sex and for the first time ever I was glad for it. This way I could show her another way of love.

For the rest of the night I held her against myself and watched the ballerinas prance around the stage.

At the end of the night we walked out of the theatre and Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

_Hey Rose. How did it go?_

"Oh hey Alice. Fine." She smiled "Perfect actually." I smiled back at her and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

_Rose. ROSE ARE YOU STILL THERE? Hellooooo??_

Rosey jumped and answered back to Alice.

"Yeah sorry about that. Listen I gotta' go. Catch ya' later." She snapped the phone shut and pounced on me.

"Show me how much you love me again Em." She breathed down my neck.

I ran the nearest hotel at double time.

**So, I hoped you liked this. I'm really scared again so you need to tell me what it's like because I'm shaking in fear lol.**

**It was really hard to write but I finally managed it.**

**Please review x**


End file.
